Teniendo Fe en las cartas
by Konami-kun 2000
Summary: Ser duelista es una forma fácil de ganar dinero, mas aun cuando vienes de un mundo en donde Duel Monster es mucho mas complicado. Lastima que tuve que toparme con un niño que aspira a ser un Héroe, un niño rico con un enorme ego y una marimacho que no me deja en paz. Y como olvidar las cosas sobrenaturales que desean destruir el mundo. Al menos espero sobrevivir hasta fin de año.
1. Chapter 1

Duel Monsters empezo como un pequeño juego de mesa creado por Maximillion Pegasus, inspirado despues de haber realizado un viaje a las ruinas de egipto. Es el dueño de Ilusiones Industriales y un antiguo poseedor de un Articulo del Milenio.

O al menos eso es lo que recuerdo, nunca me intereso realmente investigar ya que nunca necesitare esa informacion.

Pero volviendo a Duel Monsters.

El juego se hizo popular, demasiado popular, hasta el punto en que algunas personas cruzaban paramos helados, enormes desiertos y surcaban los mares solamente para encontrar un duelo.

O al menos eso dice Salomon Muto, todavia sigo sin creerle.

El juego de cartas solamente aumento su popularidad despues de que Seto Kaiba creo los Duel Disk, los cuales reemplazaron a las arenas de duelo creadas por Pegasus. El hecho de que KaibaCorp sea igual o mas poderosa que Ilusiones Industriales solamente hizo que la popularidad el juego creciera mas debido a que una de las empresas mas grandes del mundo estuvo directamente involucrada.

Duel Monsters se expandio por el mundo y gano tanta fama, hasta el punto en que ser Duelista se convirtio en un oficio, uno que dejaba muy buenas ganancias si se era bueno en el juego. Lllendo hasta el punto de crearse academias de duelos en distintas partes del mundo.

Academias de duelo... donde te enseñan a jugar un juego de cartas.

Si, este mundo es extraño.

Pero hey, existen los DP, que es basicamente dinero ganado de forma legal mediante duelos. Y la cantidad de DP ganada por los duelistas profesionales es muy jugosa.

Asi que nadie puede culparme por haber decidido inscribirme a la Duel Academy.

Si bien estoy un poco preocupado sobre en que parte de la historia del mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh! me encuentro en este momento, estoy casi seguro de que no es la era GX.

Quiero decir ¿Cuales son las probabilidades de que tome el mismo examen que Jaden, el mismo año y en el mismo lugar?

Casi Cero, porsupuesto.

_**-XXX-**_

"¿A que te refieres con que llegue tarde?" Pregunte, totalmente incredulo por lo que escuche.

"Lo siento, intentalo el proximo año." El recepcionista dijo, no sonando para nada lamentado.

"¡Llegue 5 minutos antes de la hora limite! ¡Definitivamente aun puedo tomar el examen!" No soporte esta farsa y grite.

Maldita sea, necesito tomar el examen este año, de lo contrario tendre que esperar hasta el siguiente año y eso es algo que preferiria evitar.

"¡Si! ¡Llegamos a tiempo!" Fue el grito de apoyo proveniente del chico a mi lado.

Pensandolo bien, tal vez no sea tan mala idea esperar al siguiente año.

Pero ya hice el papeleo necesario y tome el examen escrito.

Maldita sea.

Antes de que el chico de cabello Kuriboh y yo pudieramos seguir discutiendo con el recepsionista, un hombre de uniforme azul entro en la sala.

"¿Algun problema?" Pregunto el, sonando un poco molesto, probablemente debido al escandalo que estabamos haciendo.

"¡Llegamos a tiempo, pero el no nos deja tomar el examen!" Respondio Jaden de inmediato.

El hombre arqueo una ceja. "¿Es asi?" Dirigio su mirada hacia el recepcionista. "Dejalos entrar."

"Pero las ordenes de Dr. Crowler-"

"El propio Canciller Shepard ordeno que todos los solicitantes tomaran el examen." Respondio el sonando bastante serio. "Las ordenes de Crowler ya no valen nada."

El recepsionista se veia molesto, pero finalmete cedio. "Esta bien, pero estoy seguro de que es una perdida de tiempo." Susurro en voz baja, pero aun fui capaz de escucharlo. "¿Nombres?"

"Sakai Yuudai." Dije, no perdiendo el tiempo y queriendo terminar esto lo mas rapido posible.

"Yuki Judai." Fue la respuesta entusiasta de Jaden.

¿Por que lo llamo Jaden y no Judai? Debido a la similitud de nuestros nombres.

Con el problema finalemnte resuelto fuimos capaces de acceder a la arena de duelo en donde se estaban llevando a cabo los examenes.

"¡Por un momento pense que no lo lograriamos!"

"¿Porque me estas siguiendo?"

"Bueno, ambos vamos al mismo lugar." Fue la respuesta simple de Jaden. "Por cierto soy Judai." El se presento alegremente mientras extendia una de sus manos para saludarme.

"Lo se, estaba a tu lado cuando se lo dijiste a ese idiota." Mire por un momento al mano extendida antes de finalmente devolver el saludo. "Sakai Yuudai, y pare que lo sepas, a partir de ahora te llamaras Jaden, es para evitar confusiones con nuestros nombres."

Vi con un poco de diversion como Jaden hacia una mueca y rechazaba el nombre.

"Es tu culpa por tener un nombre parecido al mio."

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tu nombre es el que se parece al mio!"

"Si los niños ya dejaron de hablar, es hora de que ambos tomen el examen." El hombre de antes hablo, soprendiendonos a ambos.

No me habia dado cuenta de que nos estaba siguiendo.

"Ambos esperen a que sus nombres sean anunciados por el altavoz, cuando se les indique presentense a la arena de duelos nombrada." Con esas palabras el hombre de chaqueta azul se despidio.

"Uh, gracias." Fue lo unico que alcanzamos a decir antes de que el se fuera.

"¡Estoy tan emocionado!" Jaden hablo, sonando realmente entusiasta. "¡Estamos a solo un duelo de entrar a la Academia de Duelos!"

"¿Siempre eres tan ruidoso?"

"Jejeje, me lo suelen preguntar." Respondio, para nada ofendido por la pregunta. "Oye vayamos a ver los duelos que quedan."

No teniendo nada mejor que hacer, y sabiendo que es mejor mantenerme del lado bueno del futuro Slifer, decidi seguirlo.

El hecho de que el y yo estemos a punto de entrar en la misma Academia de Duelos es un problema, pero siempre puedo pedir ser transferido ¿Tal vez la academia norte? Puede ser demasiado frio o caluroso, pero estoy seguro de que podre manejarlo.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no preste atencion cuando finalmente llegamos a las gradas y nos detuvimos a un lado de un chico de cabello azul. Tampoco preste atencion a los duelos en cuestion o a la charla que Jaden y el niño estaban teniendo. Eso claro hasta que Jaden paso su brazo por mis hombros y me dio un abrazo.

"Soy Judai y este de aqui." Dijo el, señalandome totalmente atrapado en su agarre. "Es Yuudai."

Llamandome por mi nombre ¿Que paso con esa confianza?

El chico de cabello azul se presento como Shō Marufuji, e hizo un comentario acerca la similitud de nuestros nombres.

"Solo para aclarar, el." Señale al idiota que me sostenia. "Es Jaden, no Judai."

"¡¿Que?! ¡Yo nunca acepte eso!"

Ignore su grito indignado. "Y yo soy Yuudai, no lo olvides."

"Esta bien." Dijo Sho sonando bastante confundido por nuestra interaccion antes de volver al duelo que el estaba viendo. "Oh, parece que el duelo ya termino."

"¡¿Que?! ¡No puede ser, me lo perdi! ¡¿Quien gano?!"

"Fue Bastion Misawa, dicen que el obtuvo la segunda mejor puntuacion en el examen escrito, solamente superado por..." Como si recordara algo importante, Sho movio su cabeza rapidamente en mi direccion, dandome una mirada sorprendida. "Sakai Yuudai." Dijo sonando completamente asombrado.

"Meh, no fue tan dificil." Me encogi de hombros, en serio, son solo preguntas acerca de un juego de cartas, no es tan dificil como parece... excepto la pregunta de cuantas personas aparecen en la ilustracion de Heavy Storm, eso si era dificil de recordar.

"¡Wow! ¡No sabia que eras tan inteligente!" Exlamo Jaden sorprendido, finalmente liberandome de su abrazo.

No eres quien para hablar.

Los tres observamos como Bastion se dirigia en direccion a nosotros, el parecia alguien bastante calmado y si mis recuerdos acerca del anime eran correctos, entonces tambien es alguien obsesionado con crear muchos Decks distintos.

"¡Felicidades por haber ganado!" Jaden fue el primero en felicitar al futuro Ra Amarillo. "Aunque no lo vi, soy Judai."

"Bastion Misawa, y gracias por el cumplido."

"Soy Sakai Yuudai." Me presente. "Y no le hagas caso al cabello de Kuriboh, su nombre es Jaden."

Una vez mas Jaden hizo un pequeño escandalo por el nombre dado, pero Bastion no le presto atencion ya que parecia estar mas concentrado en mi. "¿Sakai Yuudai? ¿El estudiante que obtuvo una calificacion perfecta en el examen escrito?" Pregunto el, evaluandome con su mirada.

"Por lo que he escuchado, tu tambien obtuviste una calificacion perfecta."

Bastion nego con la cabeza. "Asi es, pero tu señalaste varios problemas con las preguntas presentadas en el examen de las cuales yo no me di cuenta." Bastion sono un poco deprimido cuando dijo esas palabras. "A pesar de haber estudiado tanto, no fui capaz de darme cuenta de tales erroes, aun asi no es una verguenza perder ante el numero 1."

Incline mi cabeza, confundido por esa declaracion. "¿Numero 1?" A mi lado, Jaden y Sho tambien inclinaorn la cabeza en confusion.

"Aprobaste el examen escrito con una calificacion perfecta y señalando erroes de los que nadie se dio cuenta, y una vez que pases el examen de duelo te convertiras en el mejor estudiante de primer año."

Uh, no lo habia pensado de esa manera... ¿Eso quiere decir que sere puesto en el dormitorio Amarillo?

"En realidad yo diria que el es el segundo mejor." Jaden hablo.

"¿Segundo mejor?" Bastion fruncio el ceño. "¿Entonces quien seria el primero?" Pregunto, su voz llena de curiosidad.

"Ese seria yo porsupuesto." Proclamo Jaden de manera feliz.

"... Yuki Judai, obtuviste la puntuacion minima necesaria para pasar el examen escrito." Bastion revelo, soprendiendome un poco de que el tambien hubiera ivestigado a Jaden. "Perdona si sueno grosero, pero me resulta dificl creer que alguien asi pueda ser el mejor duelista de la academia y mucho menos pasar el examen de duelo."

Jaden parecia a punto de replicar, pero decidi ayudarlo un poco. "Un examen escrito y el examen de duelo son 2 cosas completamente diferentes." Hable, atrayendo la atencion de los 3. "Si bien es importante conocer las cartas usadas por ti mismo y por tu oponente en un duelo, el lazo que une a un duelista con su Deck tambien es importante. Puedes tener duelos como un profesional y ganar todo el tiempo mientras al mismo tiempo puedes no saber absolutamente nada de estrategias o conocimiento de las cartas de tu oponente."

Diablos, estoy empezando a sonar como Yugi.

"¡Exacto! ¡No importa que tenga la peor calificacion en el examen escrito! ¡El vinculo que tengo con mis cartas y mi fe en ellas me hara llegar muy lejos." Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Jaden eran confiadas y apasionadas, sin duda alguna se sintio inspirado por mis palabras.

Sho nos miro a ambos con un poco de asombro y Bastion me dirigio una mirada calculadora, sin duda alguna reevaluando su opinion acerca de mi, ya sea buena o mala no creo que importe.

**"Yuki Judai y Sakai Yuudai, presentese en la arena numero 3." **El altavoz sono, anunciando nuestros nombres. **"Yuki Judai y Sakai Yuudai, presentense en la arena numero 3."**

"¿Ambos en la misma arena?" Pregunto Bastion confundido y no pude evitar hacerme la misma pregunta.

"A quien le importa ¡Vamos Yuudai,no quiero llegar tarde para el duelo!" Jaden me tomo del brazo y empezo a jalarme.

"¡Oye sueltame!"

Sho nos vio irnos con un poco de diversion. "Buena suerte."

"Veamos si tener fe en las cartas les ayuda a ganar." Fue el comentario final de Bastion antes de que Jaden y yo bajaramos a la arena de duelos.


	2. Chapter 2

Es sorprendente la cantidad de dinero que Seto Kaiba está dispuesto a gastar en un juego de cartas, nunca entenderé a ese hombre y su obsesión con este juego o por Yugi, para el caso.

Puedo entender su razonamiento para crear los Duel Disk, eso era necesario para que el juego no terminara en el olvido con el paso del tiempo. Claro existían las arenas del duelo, pero eran mucho más limitadas en comparación con los Duel Disk.

La única razón que se me ocurre para que el gastara tanto dinero en crear Academias de Duelo, Arenas de Duelo y Duel Disk, es que el gana más dinero al cobrar por el acceso a los 3 medios antes mencionados, que lo que gasta en crearlos.

Quiero decir, aún tengo una deuda del 80% para pagar por mi Duel Disk personal.

Ni siquiera sé cómo pronunciar la cantidad de dinero que me costó.

Es una suerte que la Academia de Duelos proporcione de Duel Disk a sus estudiantes, de lo contrario muchos de los solicitantes no podrían tomar el examen o asistir a clases en la Academia.

El hecho de que Seto Kaiba esté dispuesto a dar Duel Disk gratis a sus estudiantes solo habla de la fortuna del hombre.

Aunque es posible crear un Duel Disk por cuenta propia, no es tan difícil si tienes los conocimientos necesarios. Pero no se podrá ganar DP con un Duel Disk "falso", en teoría podría hacerse, pero no se podría gastar en ningún lugar.

Así que si... Kaiba es el hijo de puta más rico del mundo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a esperar?"

"Solo han pasado 5 minutos, no deberían de tardar mucho más."

"Eso fue lo que dijiste hace 5 minutos."

Deje escapar un suspiro de exasperación, Jaden había estado inquieto por la espera. Ambos fuimos conducidos por uno de los inspectores del examen a una entrada subterránea dentro de la arena de duelos, eso fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa ¿Porque hay una entrada subterránea dentro de la arena?

Pero de nuevo, esta arena de duelos es propiedad de Seto Kaiba, el mismo tipo que tiene un avión con forma de dragón.

Los quejidos constantes de Jaden estaban colmando mi paciencia y había decidido callarlo antes de que me pusiera de mal humor, pero antes de que siquiera lograra abrir la boca, un temblor sacudió la habitación en la que estábamos.

Los dos lanzamos un grito de sorpresa y debido a que no estábamos preparados perdimos el equilibro, Jaden que estaba cerca de mí, intento equilibrarse apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro, pero solo causo que yo perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía y terminara cayendo al suelo, con Jaden justo encima mío.

"¡Quítate de encima!"

"Lo siento."

El techo encima de nosotros se abrió dejando entrar la luz proveniente de las luces en el techo. Desde mi posición en el suelo vi y sentí como la habitación en la que estaba ascendía hasta la abertura hecha en el techo.

Entonces la habitación es un elevador, debí haberlo esperado.

"Ouch! ¡Mi estomago!"

"Lo siento."

"Solo quítate de encima antes de que decida golpearte."

Jaden cumplió rápidamente con mi orden, justo a tiempo para que yo lograra levantarme antes de que llegáramos a la salida. Lo último que quería era avergonzarme durante el examen.

El elevador finalmente se detuvo, dejándonos justo en medio de la arena de duelos número 3. Jaden mira asombrado a su alrededor, haciendo comentarios acerca de lo grande que era la arena por dentro y sobre todas las personas sentadas en las gradas.

Un sonido proveniente del otro lado de la arena llamo nuestra atención, vimos como el suelo del otro lado se abría, dejando paso para que un... hombre rubio saliera con una pose elegante, o lo seria, si no fuera por su apariencia.

Vestido como un profesor de Obelisk Blue, y portando el Duel Disk más avanzado que he visto en mi vida atado a su pecho, un hombre con un peinado ridículo, labios pintados y el rostro más horrible que he visto hasta la fecha apareció sonriente a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

"No sabía que habría un payaso en el examen."

Una risa escapo de mis labios, payaso describe casi a la perfección la apariencia del hombre. "Creo que es un trasvesti."

Jaden inclino la cabeza curioso. "¿Qué es eso?"

Él no puede ser tan ingenuo... ¿verdad?

"Permítanme darles la bienvenida al examen de duelo." El trasvesti hablo, captando nuestra completa atención. "Soy el Dr. Vellian Crowler y seré su examinador en esta prueba."

"¿Eres un profesor? por la cara que tienes pensé que eras una especie de bufón o algo así."

Maldita sea Jaden, podrías no enemistarnos con el tipo que literalmente puede reprobarnos... espera un momento.

Ignore el rostro furioso de Crowler y hable. "Oye, ¿a que te refieres con nuestro examinador?"

Crowler cambio su mirada de Jaden hacia mí, y recupero un poco la compostura antes de hablar. "A eso mismo, yo me batiré en duelo con ustedes 2 y si ganan aprobaran el examen."

"Oh, entonces iremos uno después del otro o.…"

Crowler negó, aparentemente divertido. "Oh no, ustedes harán equipo en este duelo."

La declaración de Crowler provoco una mirada sorprendida de Jaden, en las gradas, los aspirantes a duelistas susurraban entre ellos, igualmente impactados por estas noticias.

"No es que tenga un problema con eso." Hable lentamente. "¿Pero no estarías en desventaja?" Siendo honesto, si tengo un problema con esto, no quiero hacer equipo con Jaden, no quiero tener nada que ver con Jaden. Estoy casi seguro de que nuestros Decks no congeniaran, tendría más oportunidades enfrentándome a Crowler solo... probablemente.

"Si, eso no sería muy justo." Jaden me apoyo, aparentemente disgustado con la idea de enfrentarse a alguien en desventaja.

"No se preocupen, habrá unas cuantas reglas especiales para igualar el juego." Crowler desestimo nuestras preocupaciones. "Entiendo que esto pueda ser algo repentino y que tal vez ocasione problemas debido a la posible incompatibilidad de sus Decks, pero si en verdad quieren asistir a la Academia de Duelos, primero tienen que demostrar ser dignos."Crowler dramáticamente levanto un brazo y apretó el puño. "Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que derrotando a un profesor que está usando su Deck personal."

Si antes las gradas estaban llenas de susurros sorprendidos, ahora estaban llenas de gritos llenos de incredulidad y asombro. Todas y cada una de las personas en las gradas expreso verbalmente su asombro ante el hecho de que un profesor usara su Deck personal para probar a 2 novatos.

No me sorprendí tanto, siendo honesto lo vi venir desde que Crowler entro a la arena.

Naturalmente Jaden tampoco parecía preocupado, en realidad el parecía bastante emocionado.

"¿Cuáles son las reglas?" Pregunte, mientras más rápido terminemos con este duelo mejor, conozco un poco el Deck de Crowler, por lo que tendré que tener cuidado con sus monstruos máquina, en especial su Ancient Gear Golem.

"Me alegra que preguntes... ¿Sakai Yuudai no es así?" La voz del trasvesti se llenó con un poco de reconocimiento. "Y pensar que me enfrentaría al estudiante que logro la mejor calificación en el examen escrito."

"No fue la gran cosa." Me encogí de hombros. "No quiero sonar grosero, pero podríamos empezar."

"¡Si! ¡Vamos al duelo!" Exclamo Jaden, impaciente por empezar.

"Está bien." Crowler respondió amablemente, aunque por la mirada en su rostro, era obvio que no le gusto que lo interrumpiéramos. "Las reglas son simples, ustedes dos compartirán 8000LP, yo también comenzare con 8000LP." Está bien eso es razonable. "Ninguno de nosotros puede atacar durante el primer turno." Eso es más razonable. "El orden de los turnos serán los siguientes, yo, seguido de uno de ustedes, una vez más yo, y finalmente el ultimo de ustedes. Ambos compartirán la zona de monstruos y magias." Una vez más razonable. "Y yo tengo permitido usar mi Deck personal."

De haber sabido que pasaría esto habría gastado todos mis DP para comprar al Black Luster Soldier.

"Encenderé mi Duel Disk." Haciendo un movimiento elegante con su mano, Crowler toco la parte esférica conectada al Duel Disk en su pecho. Inmediatamente las cartas salieron de forma rápida y consecutivas de su Deck, y fueron tomadas por Crowler con un movimiento elegante de su mano derecha.

¿Porque no puedo tener un Duel Disk como el de Crowler?

"¡Wow! ¡Como consigo un Disco como ese!" Fue el grito emocionado de Jaden.

"Con mucho trabajo y puntajes extremadamente altos."

"Por supuesto, nada es tan fácil." No pude evitar murmurar, maldición yo en verdad quería uno.

"¡Arriba ese ánimo Yuudai!" La voz alegre y entusiasta de Jaden llega a mis oídos. "¡Demos todo lo que tenemos en este duelo!"

"Solo trata de no arruinarlo."

En un movimiento casi sincronizado, Jaden y yo encendimos nuestros Duel Disk, despegándolos en su totalidad y haciéndolos ver en todo su esplendor.

_**"DUEL!"**_

_**Crowler-8000LP**_

_**Jaden-Yuudai-8000LP**_

"Ya que estoy en desventaja comenzare primero, robo." Con un movimiento suave y nada dramático, Crowler robo su primera carta expulsada por su Duel Disk y tomo el primer turno.

_**Turno 1-Crowler-Cartas en mano 6**_

Esperemos que él no tenga una buena mano.

"Empezare jugando la carta mágica continua Ancient Gear Castle." Crowler declaro mientras insertaba la carta mencionada en su Duel Disk.

Inmediatamente después la tecnología del Duel Disk entro en acción.

Alrededor de Crowler el paisaje comenzó a cambiar rápidamente, un temblor sacudió el suelo y de el, emergió un antiguo castillo construido con ladrillos, su apariencia era la misma que uno esperaría de los castillos clásicos, sin embargo, este en particular tenía un enorme cañón en la cima y lo que parecía ser un misil apuntando desde la entrada del castillo. También parecía expulsar una espesa niebla blanca de sus alrededores.

A pesar de haber experimentado docenas de duelos antes, aun me sorprendo por lo real que pueden llegar a verse los hologramas creados por los Duel Disk.

A mi lado, Jaden dejo escapar un grito de asombro y comentarios acerca de lo increíble que era esa carta.

Yo, por el contrario, trague audiblemente al reconocer esa carta.

"Mientras esta carta permanezca en el campo, todos los monstruos Ancient Gear ganan 300 puntos de ATK." Crowler comenzó a explicar. "Adicional a eso, cada vez que un monstruo es invocado de modo normal o colocado, Ancient Gear Castle gana 1 contador."

"Ahora continuare invocando de modo normal a Ancient Gear Soldier en modo de ataque."

Un monstruo mecánico apareció en el campo frente a Crowler, su apariencia era completamente robótica, pero también muy descuidada. El monstruo parecía estar completamente oxidado, pero aun así no baje la guardia, conozco el arquetipo Ancient Gear y lo jodidamente poderosos que pueden llegar a ser.

_**Ancient Gear Soldier-ATK:1300-1600/DEF:1300**_

"Y dado que esta fue una invocación normal, Ancient Gear Castle gana 1 contador."

_**Ancient Gear Castle -Contadores 1**_

"¿Y para qué sirven esos contadores?" Fue la pregunta inocente y llena de curiosidad de Jaden.

Crowler parecía estar a punto de hablar, probablemente para decirle algo como "Ya lo averiguaras", pero yo no iba a tener nada de esa mierda.

"Ancient Gear Castle puede ser sacrificada para invocar a un monstruo Ancient Gear, siempre y cuando el número de contadores que Ancient Gear Castle tenga, sea el mismo que el número de monstruos requeridos para la invocación." Fue mi respuesta rápida.

Para mi sorpresa, Crowler en verdad pareció algo sorprendido de que yo supiera el efecto de su carta, pero se recompuso rápidamente. "Estas en lo correcto." Él se tomó una pausa para mirarme antes de hablar nuevamente. "¿Estaría en lo correcto al asumir que tú ya te has enfrentado a un deck Ancient Gear?"

Di un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. "Cuando me estaba adentrando en Duel Monsters tuve la desgracia de jugar en contra de un deck Ancient Gear, así que conozco un poco del arquetipo."

"Ya veo, bueno, conocer un poco las cartas que estoy usando no te ayudara de nada." Declaro el con soberbia. "Con esto termino mi turno."

_**Fin del turno 1-Crowler-Cartas en Mano 4**_

"¡Esa fue un increíble comienzo profesor!" Jaden alabo a su oponente, completamente ignorante del hecho de que Crowler está a punto de invocar a su monstruo más fuerte. "Uhh..." El me dirigió una mirada insegura. "¿Empiezas tu o empiezo yo?"

"Adelante, yo puedo esperar." Además, sirve que veo como apoyar a Jaden.

"¡Genial! ¡Mi turno, Robo!" Con un grito entusiasmado Jaden robo la carta del tope de su Deck.

_**Turno 2-Jaden-Cartas en Mano 6**_

"Veamos, veamos, que uso." Murmuro el mientras ojeaba sus cartas. "¡Ya se! Como no me conviene atacar debido a que en tu próximo turno destruirías a mi monstruo ¡Empezare invocando a Elemental HERO Wooodsman en modo de defensa!"

Espera ¿Qué?

Golpeando la carta con entusiasmo en su respectiva ranura, un monstruo humanoide y musculoso de piel verde apareció en el campo, su brazo y pierna izquierda parecían estar hechos de madera y su cintura estaba cubierta por un taparrabos que parecía hecho de piel.

El Héroe de Jaden se inclinó en el suelo y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho dispuesto a proteger a su amo.

_**Elemental HERO Woodsman-ATK:1000/DEF:2000**_

¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué Jaden tiene ese monstruo en su deck? No recuerdo que esa carta apareciera en el anime.

"Debido a que hiciste una invocación normal, Ancient Gear Castle gana 1 contador."

_**Ancient Gear Castle -Contadores 2**_

"Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno." Las cartas colocadas en el Duel Disk aparecieron boca abajo en el campo. "¡Es tu turno compañero!" Alentó Jaden con ánimo, ignorando mi ceño fruncido ante su monstruo convocado.

_**Fin del turno 2-Jaden-Cartas en mano 3**_

¿Tal vez Jaden siempre tuvo esa carta en el anime, pero nunca la uso? Eso podría explicarlo, pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar que esto es sospechoso.

"Muy bien, mi turno ¡Robo!" Con un movimiento dramático y un fuerte grito, Crowler saco la carta de su Deck.

_**Turno 3-Crowler-Cartas en mano 5**_

"Invoco al Green Gadget en modo de ATK." Un familiar monstruo maquina apareció en el campo, tenía forma de engranaje y tal y como su nombre lo indicaba era de color verde.

_**Green Gadget-ATK:1400/DEF:600**_

_**Ancient Gear Castle-Contadores 3**_

"Activo su efecto, cuando Green Gaget es invocado puedo añadir a mi mano un Red Gadget." Con gran rapidez, el deck de Crowler expulso la carta declarada.

En verdad quiero uno de esos.

"Termino mi turno."

_**Fin del turno 3-Crowler-Cartas en mano 5**_

Muy bien, tranquilízate Yuudai, tu puede hacer esto, hasta el momento las cosas no han ido tal y como recuerdas, pero no hay problema, puedes aprobar. "Mi turno ¡Robo!"

_**Turno 4-Yuudai-Cartas en mano 6**_

Di un rápido vistazo a mi mano y fruncí levemente el ceño, al parecer fui capaz de robar a mi monstruo As en mi primera mano, pero no me es conveniente convocarlo, no hasta que Crowler invoqué a su Ancient Gear Golem al campo, algo que seguramente el hará en su próximo turno.

"Activo la carta mágica, Reinforcement of the army, ahora puedo añadir a un monstruo del tipo guerrero de nivel 4 o inferior de mi deck a mi mano, elijo a Armageddon Knight." Busque el monstruo deseado rápidamente en mi Deck, asegurándome de barajarlo antes de insertarlo nuevamente. "Descarto una carta de mi mano al cementerio para invocar de forma especial a The Tricky en modo de ataque." Una marioneta blanca de tamaño humano se materializo en el campo, su pecho y rostro tenían un signo de ? y su capa azul ondeaba al viento.

_**The Tricky-ATK:2000/DEF:1200**_

¿Debería de terminar mi turno?... no, necesito que Crowler convoque a su monstruo As para poder destruirlo en mi siguiente turno, hasta entonces tengo que asegurarme de tener suficientes defensas y tributos necesarios.

"Continuare invocando de forma normal a Dark Blade en modo de ataque." Un caballero vestido con una armadura negra y gótica apareció en el campo, blandiendo una espada en cada mano.

_**Dark Blade-ATK:1800/DEF:1500**_

_**Ancient Gear Castle-Contadores 4**_

"Coloco una carta boca a abajo y termino mi turno."

_**Fin del turno 4-Yuudai-Cartas en mano 2**_

"Ahora tenemos 2 monstruos capaces de derrotar a los monstruos de Crowler ¡Estupendo!"

"No, no es así." Revente la burbuja de optimismo de Jaden. "Ahora que Ancient Gear Castle tiene 4 contadores, Crowler no necesita sacrificar monstruos para convocar a su monstruo más fuerte."

"El signore Yuudai tiene razón y estoy a punto de demostrarlo ¡Robo!"

_**Turno 5-Crowler-Cartas en mano 6**_

"Pero antes de eso, activo Pot of Greed y robo 2 cartas de mi deck." Estúpida carta y estúpida banlist. "Jojojo, pero que suerte la mía." Jaden y yo compartimos una mirada, preocupados por el cambio de humor de Crowler. "Activo la carta mágica Confiscation."

"¿Confiscation? ¿Qué es lo que hace?"

"Su efecto es simple, a costa de 1000 puntos de vida puedo ver la mano de mi adversario y hacerlo descartar una carta de mi elección." Oh, ahora recuerdo esa carta. "Elijo la mano de Sakai Yuudai." Mierda.

_**Crowler-7000LP**_

Imágenes holográficas de las 2 cartas en mi mano aparecieron frente a Crowler.

"¿Oh?" Exclamo él, curioso. "Es un monstruo muy poderoso el que tienes aquí. Si la dejo en tu mano no hay duda de que la invocaras en el próximo turno, así que decido enviarla al cementerio." A regañadientes envié a mi monstruo As al cementerio, aun así, no importa, aún tengo mi carta boca abajo. "Y ahora activo Mystical Space Typhoon para destruir la carta boca abajo de Yuudai."

¡Sunuvabitch!

Con un fuerte viento, mi carta boca abajo se levantó, revelándose como Call of the Hauted y fue destruida en mil pedazos por el Typhoon de Crowler.

Ahí van mis oportunidades de destruir el Golem en mi turno.

"¡Sacrifico a Ancient Gear Castle con 4 contadores para invocar al poderoso Ancient Gear Golem!" Con un poderoso grito, Crowler elevo la carta antes mencionada al cielo para que todos la vean. El castillo detrás de él comenzó a derrumbarse, pero desde dentro del mismo empezó a emerger una enorme figura que destruyó completamente el castillo.

Su cuerpo estaba hecho enteramente de metal, aunque por su apariencia parecía estar oxidado y en mal estado, aun así, eso no hizo nada para disminuir la enorme y fuerte presencia que este monstruo traía consigo al campo. Su enorme tamaño eclipsaba con facilidad a nuestros monstruos, dándole una apariencia aún más intimidante.

_**Ancient Gear Golem ATK:3000/DEF:3000 **_

Los murmullos incrédulos y sorprendidos de las personas que se encontraban viendo el duelo no se hicieron esperar, todos y cada uno de ellos hicieron bocales su sorpresa al ver a un monstruo tan poderoso siendo invocado en el tercer turno de Crowler. Con la llegada del monstruo As de Crowler y la destrucción de Ancient Gear Castle, el aumento en los puntos de ATK de sus demás monstruos volvió a la normalidad.

"Es enorme... y muy fuerte." Fue el comentario emocionado de Jaden.

"¡Battle! ¡Ancient Gear Golem ataca al The Tricky de Yuudai!"

¡¿Porque solo yo?!

Estando completamente indefenso ante el enorme puño del Golem de Crowler, mi monstruo fue fácilmente aplastado, reduciendo nuestros puntos de vida en el proceso.

_**Jaden-Yuudai-7000LP**_

Aprete los dientes con fuerza al recibir el impacto, esto es malo, el único monstruo que tenía que era capaz de derrotar al Ancient Gear de Crowler ha sido enviado al cementerio. Tengo al menos otras 4 cartas que son capaces de lograrlo, pero las posibilidades de que las robe en mi próximo turno son de 4/33.

Jaden es mejor que tengas algo bueno, de lo contrario estamos perdidos.

_**Fin del Turno 5-Crowler-Cartas en mano 3**_

"Con esto termino mi turno, si eso es todo lo que tienen tal vez sea mejor si se rinden, la Duel Academy no es lugar para personas sin talento." Fue el comentario lleno de burla y desprecio de Crowler.

"¿Que? ¿Crees tanto en tu victoria que nos dices que es mejor rendirnos?" Pregunte, dejando que la molestia y ofensa se noten en mi voz. "Solamente has reducido nuestros puntos de vida en 1000, ¡Aun podemos remontar!"

Crowler soltó un bufido burlón. "Por supuesto, ustedes nunca tuvieron oportunidad, tal vez si aun tuvieras ese monstruo en tu mano habrían derrotado a mi Ancient Gear, pero por la expresión en tu rostro cuando me deshice de él, es obvio que no tienes nada más en tu Deck que pueda vencerme."

"¡Tengo al menos 4 cartas capaces de destruir a tu Golem!" Rugí, completamente molesto por las burlas de Crowler.

"¡Si! ¡Un duelo no se termina hasta que se robe la última carta!" Jaden no se quedó atrás y expreso su opinión. "Y te lo demostrare en este turno ¡Robo!"

_**Turno 5-Jaden-Cartas en mano 4**_

"¡Activo el efecto de Elemental HERO Woodsman, durante mi Stanby Phase puedo agregar una carta Polymerization de mi deck a mi mano! Ahora invoco de forma normal a Elemental HERO Blazeman en modo de ataque." Otro héroe, completamente diferente a los que recordaba apareció en el campo, al igual que su nombre indicaba, él estaba rodeado de llamas en su cabello y 6 piedras rojas flotaban a su alrededor.

_**Elemental HERO Blazeman-ATK:1200/DEF:1800 **_

"Invocándolo en posición de ataque, error de novato." Crowler no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a criticar la jugada de Jaden.

"Activo el efecto de Blazeman, cuando es invocado al campo, puedo añadir una magia Polymerization de mi deck a mi mano" Jaden robo una vez más la misma carta de antes, sin duda alguna listo para hacer una fusión.

"¡Activo el efecto de Blazeman! Una vez por turno puedo enviar un monstruo HEROE de mi deck al cementerio y hasta el final del turno el atributo y ATK/DEF de Blazeman se convierten en los del monstruo enviado! ¡Elijo a Elemental HERO Ocean!"

_**Elemental HERO Blazeman-Atributo Agua-ATK:1500/DEF:1200 **_

"¿Un aumento de 300 puntos de ataque? ¿Eso debería sorprenderme?" Pregunto Crowler con un toque de burla en su voz.

"No, pero lo que está por suceder si debería." Comente, captando su atención.

"¡Activo mi carta boca abajo, Miracle Fusion para fusionar Ocean en mi cementerio y Blazeman en mi campo!" Ocean reapareció en el campo y junto a Blazeman salto al cielo para verse rodeados por anillos de luz antes de fundirse como uno solo. "¡Aparece, Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!"

Cayendo desde el cielo, un nuevo Héroe emergió, cubierto en su totalidad con una elegante armadura blanca y una capa del mismo color ondeando al viento. Absolte Zero hizo acto de aparición, con su aterrizaje el suelo debajo de él se congelo creando estacas de hielo y escarcha llovió a su alrededor.

_**Elemental HERO Absolute Zero-ATK:2500/DEF:2000**_

"¡Aun no he terminado! ¡Activo desde mi mano Polymerization para fusionar a Woodsman en el campo y a Ocean en mi mano!" Jaden realizo otra invocación de fusión, sorprendiéndonos a mí y a Crowler.

Sabía que Jaden tenía una suerte absurda a la hora de robar cartas, pero es la primera vez que lo veo en persona.

"¡Aparece! ¡Elemental HERO Terra Firma!" Emergiendo desde el cielo, el Héroe más fuerte que he visto apareció, rompiendo el suelo a su alrededor con su aterrizaje mientras vapor salía de su cuerpo, trayendo consigo un aire imponente que demostraba su fuerza. Su cuerpo totalmente blanco y lleno de músculos lo hacían ver diferente a los demás Héroes que yo conocía.

_**Elemental HERO Terra Firma-ATK:2500/DEF:2000**_

"¿Dos invocaciones de fusión en un turno?" Murmuro Crowler. "Estoy asombrado, no esperaba que el niño con una de las peores calificaciones fuera capaz de tal hazaña." Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro. "Pero ninguno de ellos tiene el poder suficiente para destruir a mi Golem, ¡Todo lo que has hecho fue en vano!"

"Estas equivocado Crowler, no todo en un monstruo son los puntos de ATK." Dije, ya sabiendo lo que Jaden tenía planeado.

"¡Exacto! ¡Y te lo demostraremos! ¡Activo el efecto de Terra Firma, al sacrificar un monstruo Elemental HERO, Terra Firma gana ATK igual al del monstruo sacrificado! ¡The Earth Magma!" Cumpliendo las ordenes de su amo, Terra Firma activo su efecto, su cuerpo acercándose a Absolute Zero y absorbiendo su cuerpo. Inmediatamente fue cubierto de poderosas llamas que salían de sus manos y cuerpo, llenando todo el campo con ellas.

Holy Shit, estoy casi seguro de que esto no es normal.

Elemental HERO Terra Firma-ATK:5000/DEF:2000

_**"¡¿5000 Puntos de ATK?!" **_

"Pero eso no es todo, porque ahora se activa el efecto de Absolute Zero, cuando es retirado del campo, todos los monstruos que controla el oponente son destruidos." Explique el efecto, superando mi sorpresa anterior.

"¡Wow, no sabía que conocías el efecto de mi HERO!"

"Me gusta el arquetipo de Héroes, pero no he podido conseguir a ninguno, son difíciles de encontrar."

A pesar de las fuertes llamas en el campo, una fuerte ventisca azoto el lugar, congelando y rompiendo en pedazos a los 3 monstruos de Crowler.

"¡Mi Golem!"

"¡Battle! ¡Terra Firma ataca a Crowler! ¡Earth Magma Slash!"

Creando dos enormes espadas de fuego en sus manos, el poderoso HERO de Jaden se lanzó hacia adelante, decidido a ensartar a Crowler.

"¡No tan rápido!" Grito el en pánico. "¡Activo mi carta Trampa, Mirror Force!"

"¡Oh, vamos!"

¡Maldición!

"¡Ahora todos tus monstruos en posición de ataque son destruidos!" Una barrera azul apareció delante de Crowler, deteniendo las espadas de Terra Firma, pero eso no fue todo, la barrera cambio de color a rojo y devolvió el ataque hacia Terra Firma y mi Dark Blade, destruyéndolos a ambos.

"¡Estuve tan cerca!" Jaden jalo los pelos de su cabeza, frustrado por nuestros monstruos destruidos. "¡No importa! ¡Yuudai y yo definitivamente te derrotaremos!"

_**Fin del turno 6-Jaden-Cartas en mano 3**_

En las gradas, las personas observaban, asombrados de que Jaden haya logrado destruir al monstruo de Crowler y que casi haya reducido sus puntos de vida.

"Tu... ¡Como te atreves a humillarme de esta manera!" Crowler no se veía muy feliz, ahora que recuerdo, este tipo al igual que muchos Obelisk Blue tienen un gran orgullo, él debe de estar furioso de que un novato haya logrado derrotar a su Golem y casi reducir sus puntos de vida, más aún si consideramos que fue visto por una gran cantidad de gente. "Tenía pensado ir suave con ustedes, pero he cambiado de opinión. ¡Robo!"

Yeah, tengo un mal presentimiento.

_**Turno 7-Crowler-Cartas en mano 4**_

"¡Activo Fusión Sage y agrego una Polymerization a mi mano desde mi deck!" ¡¿Qué?! "Ahora activo Graceful Chariry, robo 3 cartas y descarto al cementerio a Red Gadget y a Ancient Gear desde mi mano." Una sonrisa perversa se abrió paso por su rostro. "¡Este es el final! ¡Activo Polymerization y desde mi mano fusiono a los 2 Ancient Gear Golem con Ancient Gear Soldier! ¡Aparece, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

"¡¿Que?!"

¡Los tres monstruos en la mano de Crowler se fusionaron! ¡Y en medio del campo apareció el monstruo más fuerte y gigante que jamás he enfrentado!

Teniendo una apariencia similar al Ancient Gear Golem, su forma se asemejaba a la de un caballo troyano y su tamaño eclipsaba fácilmente al anterior Golem de Crowler, sus enormes brazos disparejos y la electricidad saliendo de su cuerpo solamente lo hacían ver más intimidante.

_**Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem-ATK:4400-DEF:3400**_

"¡¿4400 Puntos de ATK?!" Grito Jaden, asombrado por la absurda fuerza del monstruo, pero él no era el único, las gradas también se llenaron con gritos de asombro, sin duda alguna ninguno de ellos había visto a un monstruo tan poderoso antes.

"Mierda." Susurre. "El campo está vacío, eso significa..."

"¡Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem ataca directamente! ¡Ultimate Punch!" El enorme monstruo cumplido con su orden y corriendo a cuatro patas hizo temblar el suelo de la arena. La máquina lanzo su puño izquierdo en forma de tenaza hacia nosotros, reduciendo nuestros puntos de vida a un nivel crítico.

_**Jaden-Yuudai-2600LP**_

"Termino mi turno, este es el fin, en mi siguiente turno aniquilare el resto de sus puntos de vida."

_**Fin del Turno 7-Crowler-Cartas en mano 0**_

"¡De que hablas! ¡Lo único que Yuudai tiene que hacer es convocar a un monstruo en posición de defensa y entonces podremos remontar en mi siguiente turno!"

"No, Judai." Hable, llamándolo por su nombre para transmitir la seriedad de la situación. "El monstruo de Crowler puede hacer daño de penetración, además no se pueden activar cartas mágicas ni de trampa cuando el ataca."

"Q-Que? ¡Eso no puede ser!"

"Así es, en el próximo turno, no importa lo que hagas perderás. ¡Así que adelante!"

Mierda, él tiene razón.

"¡Te equivocas! ¡El duelo no se acaba hasta que se robe la última carta!" Judai aun no parecía entender lo jodidos que estábamos, repentinamente él se volvió hacia mí y me apunto con su mano. "¡Y quita esa cara! ¡Esto aún no ha terminado! ¡Solo tienes que tener fe en tus cartas!"

"¿Fe?" ¿Esta el bromeando? Se que las cartas tienen espíritus y que pueden ayudarte en los duelos, pero aun así... nunca he tenido realmente una verdadera conexión con mi deck ¿Como pueden ellos responderme cuando ni siquiera yo confió en ellos?

"¡Así es! Tú mismo lo dijiste, lo más importante en un duelo es los lazos que un duelista tiene con su deck ¡Así que solo confía en tus cartas y ellas te ayudaran!"

¿En verdad puedo lograrlo?

Miré mi deck, se lo que dije antes, pero aun así... nunca lo sabre si no lo intento. Si en verdad ellos pueden sentir mis emociones, si en verdad ellos pueden ayudarme.

"Entonces tendré fe en ustedes, así que por favor ayúdenme." Reuniendo toda la confianza que pude cerré los ojos y robé mi siguiente carta con fuerza, esperando que ellas me escucharan. "¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!"

_**Turno 8-Yuudai-Cartas en mano 2**_

Con temor abrí lentamente mis ojos y...

"Je, supongo que funciono." Una leve carcajada escapo de mis labios, en serio funciono. "Activo Swords of revealing Light, durante tus próximos 3 turnos tus monstruos no pueden declarar ataques."

Espadas hechas de luz cayeron del cielo, formando un muro entre el monstruo de Crowler y nosotros.

"Tch, un golpe de suerte."

"¡Te lo dije!"

Suspire, salvado por las cartas, que suerte.

_**Fin del turno 8-Yuudai-Cartas en mano 1**_

"¿No invocaras a tu monstruo?" Pregunto Crowler.

"Prefiero guardarlo para algo más."

_**Turno 9-Crowler-Cartas en mano 1**_

"Mi turno, robo." El miro su mano y un frunció el ceño molesto. "Nada bueno, pero no importa, termino mi turno.

_**Turno 10-Jaden-Cartas en mano 4**_

"Convoco a Winged Kuriboh en modo de defensa y termino mi turno."

Una pequeña bola de pelos marrón apareció en el campo, sus enormes ojos negros brillaban dándole un aspecto lindo y en su espalda había dos pequeñas alas con plumas blancas.

_**Winged Kuriboh-ATK:300/DEF:200**_

Maldición Judai, ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?

"Termino mi turno."

_**Turno 11-Crowler-Cartas en mano 2**_

"Equipo a Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem con Ancient Gear Tank, ahora su ATK se incrementa en 600 puntos y termino mi turno."

_**Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem-ATK:5000**_

Por supuesto, haz a tu monstruo más fuerte de lo que ya es.

_**Turno 12-Yuudai-Cartas en mano 2**_

Mire mi carta robada, no es mala, pero no estoy seguro de si debo usarla... pero si no lo hago Crowler atacara en el turno después de Judai... solo tengo que tener fe ¿verdad?

"Aquí va, todo o nada, invoco a Armaggedon Kinght en modo de ataque." Un caballero oscuro apareció en el campo.

_**Armaggedon Knight-ATK:1400/DEF:1200**_

"Activo su efecto para enviar a un monstruo de atributo oscuridad desde mi deck al cementerio, elijo a Makyura The Destructor."

"Patético, ¿para eso estabas guardando tu invocación normal?"

"Desde mi mano activo la carta trampa Reckless Greed para robar 2 cartas de mi deck, pero Judai y yo no podemos robar durante nuestros próximos 2 turnos."

"¡¿Que?! ¡No podemos robar!"

"¡Una carta trampa no puede activarse en el primer turno! ¡Y no desde la mano!" Crowler grito.

"En el turno el que Makyura es enviado al cementerio, puedo activar cartas trampa desde mi mano." Mire las 2 cartas robadas, bueno, todo o nada. "¡Activo mi segunda Reckless Greed!"

"Ahora activo Reinforcement of the army y añado un monstruo guerrero de nivel 4 a mi mano, continúo activando la carta mágica Poison Of The Old Man e inflijo 800 puntos de daño a tus LP."

_**Crowler-LP6200**_

"Y yo... termino mi turno."

"¡¿Que?!"

"Lo siento, parece que no tuve la fe suficiente." Dije, decepcionado de mi mismo, mire las 2 cartas en mi mano. "Si ambos tuvieramos un turno mas entonces podira..."

_**Turno 13-Crowler-Cartas en mano 2**_

"Estoy decepcionado de usted Signore Yuudai, esperaba mucho mas de usted, pero supongo que no eres tan bueno en los duelos como pensaba." Crowler dijo, sonando verdaderamente decepcionado. "Inclusive ese niño con peores calificaciones ha peleado mejor que tu, bueno mejor suerte el proximo año, termino mi turno, y ahora el efecto de Swords of revealing Light desaparece."

Las espadas que mantenian un muro entre nosotros finalmente se fueron, dejando que los monstruos de Crowler fueran libres para atacar.

Maldicion, no fui lo suficientemente bueno.

_**Turno 14-Jaden-Cartas en mano 3**_

"Oye, dijiste que solo necesitas un turno para ganar ¿verdad?"

Lo mire, confundido en cuanto a su pregunta. "Asi es, pero si tuvieras algo en tu mano para ganarnos un turno mas ya lo habrias utilizado." Cambie mi mirada hacia el Golem, recordando sus puntos de ATK y los LP restantes de Crowler. "Ademas, aun si lograramos sobrevivir hasta mi siguiente turno a Crowler todavia le quedarian los LP suficientes para derrotarnos."

"¿Cuantos?" Pregunto Judai con seriedad.

"Uh..." Me senti un poco fuera de equilibrio al verlo tan serio repentimante. "200LP." Finalmente dije. "Solamente necesitariamos reducir sus LP en 200 y sobrevivir hasta mi siguiente turno, pero-"

"¡Perfecto! ¡Dejamelo a mi!" Con confianza, Judai se volvio a mirar nuevamente a Crowler. "Invoco a Elemntal HERO Stratos en modo de ataque."

Que es lo que planea.

El monstruo, impulsado con motores en sus alas aparecio en el campo, para nada intimidado por el poderoso monstruo de Crowler.

_**Elemental HERO Stratos-ATK:1800/DEF:300**_

"¡Battle!"

"¿Atacando con un monstruo más débil? ¿Ya te has dado por vencido?"

"Activo el efecto de Stratos." Wow, wow, wow, espera un momento ¿Qué? "Stratos puede atacar directamente al oponente, pero sus puntos de ATK se dividen a la mitad."

_**Elemental HERO Stratos-ATK:900**_

Stratos ignoro al Golem y en cambio, desde sus motores en sus alas produjo fuertes ráfagas de viento que impactaron en Crowler, reduciendo sus puntos de vida.

_**Crowler-LP 5300**_

El profesor de Obelisk chasqueo la lengua, molesto por haber recibido daño una vez más. "No importa, ahora es mi turno y destruiré a tu tonto héroe con mi Golem."

Judai soltó una carcajada burlona. "Ese monstruo ni siquiera es tan fuerte." ¿Disculpa? "Apuesto a que el no sería capaz de destruir a ninguno de nuestros monstruos."

"¿Que dijiste?" Pregunto el molesto.

"Lo que escuchaste, quiero decir, ¿Un efecto de daño de penetración?" Pregunto Judai burlonamente y sonando un poco incrédulo. "Es imposible que ese monstruo tenga ese efecto, lo único que él tiene a su favor son sus puntos de ATK y nada más."

"Tu ¿Te estas burlando de mí?"

"Solamente estoy diciendo un hecho, ni siquiera el legendario Blue-Eyes tiene tanto poder." Judai se encogió de hombros. "A menos que demuestres lo contrario entonces tu Golem no es nada especial."

Maldita sea Judai ¿Que planeas?

"¡Entonces te lo demostrare!" Grito Crowler con un rostro furioso. "¡Robo!"

_**Turno 15-Crowler-Cartas en mano 3**_

"¡Activo mi segundo Ancient Gear Castle! ¡Ahora Ultimate Golem gana 300 puntos de ATK adicionales!" El castillo del inicio del duelo volvió a aparecer, aumentando el ATK descomunal del poderoso Golem.

_**Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem-ATK:5300**_

"¡Battle! ¡Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, ataca a Winged Kuriboh! ¡Ultimate Punch!"

Es todo, se acabó.

Mis esperanzas de entrar en la Duel Acadedmy se desvanecieron en el momento en que vi el enorme puño del Golem destruir al Kuriboh de Jaden.

Suspire con tristeza. "Supongo que tendré que intentarlo el otro año." O encontrar otra forma de ganar dinero.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, ¿porque no le das un vistazo a nuestros LP?"

"¿Uh?" Confundido hice lo que Judai me dijo. "¡Imposible! ¡¿C-Como? Es-esto es-"

"¡Imposible!" Crowler completo mi frase. "¡No deberían quedarte LP!"

Él tiene razón, en el momento en que Ultimate Golem destruyo a Winged Kuriboh, el duelo debió haber terminado.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste Yuudai, no todo en un monstruo son sus puntos de ATK." Judai me miro sonriendo. "El efecto de Winged Kuriboh impide que recibamos daño de batalla."

¿Que? Pero creí que ese efecto solamente funcionaba después de que Winged Kuriboh era destruido.

"Termino mi turno." Crowler finalmente se recuperó de su sorpresa anterior. "Debo admitir que eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero al final nada ha cambiado, solo prolongaron este duelo por 1 turno más."

"¡Un turno es todo lo que necesitamos!" Judai hablo con entusiasmo y volteo a verme. "¡Adelante compañero, muestrales la fuerza de tus lazos con tu deck!"

Una leve sonrisa tiro de mis labios, Judai, eres un bastardo afortunado.

¿Como negármele cuando me lo pide de esa forma?

"No necesitas decírmelo dos veces ¡Mi turno!"

_**Turno 16-Yuudai-Cartas en mano 2**_

"Lo siento Crowler, pero este duelo termina aquí."

"Por favor, ambos sabemos que el monstruo en tu mano no tiene los puntos de ATK necesarios para destruir a mi Ultimate Golem." Sus palabras, burlonas y despreciativas solamente me hicieron emocionar más. "Pero adelante, eres libre de atacar con Stratos, aun así, no cambiara el resultado."

"¡Te equivocas Crowler, y estoy a punto de demostrártelo! ¡Convoco a Amazoness Swords Woman en modo de ATK!"

Una mujer musculosa y con poca ropa se materializo, empuñando una unica y filosa espada.

_**Amazoness Swords Woman-ATK-1500/DEF:1600**_

"¡Ahora activo la carta mágica de equipo United We Stand! ¡El monstruo equipado con esta carta ve incrementado su ATK en 800 puntos por cada monstruo en mi control!"

"Eso es solo un incremento de 2400, aun si lo equipas a Stratos sigue sin ser suficiente para derrotar a mi Golem."

"Tienes razón." Sonreí. "Pero no lo equipare a Stratos, ¡Lo equipare a tu Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

_**Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem-ATK:7700**_

"Pero, ¿Porque harías eso?" Crowler parecía confundido por mi decisión.

Bueno, es hora de terminar este duelo.

"¡Battle! ¡Amazoness Swords Woman, ataca al monstruo de Crowler!" Me tome un segundo de silencio pensando antes de volver a gritar. "¡Amazoness Slash!"

"¡Idiota! ¡Has provocado tu propia derrota!"

"¡Cuando Amazoness Swords Woman pelea contra un monstruo con mayor ATK, mi oponente es quien recibe la diferencia entre el ATK de ambos monstruos como daño a sus LP." Grite con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Oh Si!"

"¡No puede ser!"

Con un salto, Amazanoess Woman golpeo con su espada al imponente Golem, siendo destruida por un golpe de este, pero no sin antes lanzar su espada, la cual volo directamente hacia Crowler incrustándose en su pecho.

"¡Noooooo!"

_**Crowler-LP 0**_

Jaden guiño un ojo y apunto dos dedos de su mano derecha hacia Crowler. "Gotcha! ¡Este fue un duelo divertido!"

Suspire, aliviado de haber derrotado a Crolwer.

"No puede ser."Crowler hablo, sonando incrédulo ante su perdida. "Fui derrotado por 2 novatos. ¡Que humillación!"

"¡Te dije que tuvieras fe en tus cartas!" Jaden hablo alegremente mientras me envolvía su brazo derecho por mis hombros. "¡No hubiéramos pasado el examen si no fuera por ti!"

Estuve a punto de responder, pero entes de que lo hiciera vi como una bola de pelos marrón volaba por encima de nuestras cabezas, mirándome curioso.

"_**Kuri Kuri."**_

Suspire. "Agradécele a tu Kuriboh." Señale al monstruo que se encontraba volando, ignorando la mirada atónita de Jaden. "Si no fuera por el entonces no habríamos ganado."

"¡Puedes verlo!"

"Si, lo que sea." He tenido suficiente emoción por un día. "Nos vemos luego, voy a esperar los resultados con los demás." Me fui caminando hacia las gradas, justo donde estaban Bastion y Sho.

"¡Espérame!"

Seguí ignorando las preguntas de Jaden, en su lugar pensé en el resultado del duelo, odio decirlo, pero fue un golpe de suerte que hubiera pasado el examen. No me quejo de haber ganado, pero hacerlo de esta forma me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca.

Necesito mejorar mi deck, y conozco a una persona que puede ayudarme.

"¡Vamos Bro, contéstame!"

Espero que los días en la Duel Academy no sean tan ruidosos.


End file.
